


Practical Sexual Education

by Adeladen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Barely Legal, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consent, Creampie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teenagers, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Wish Fulfillment, oyakodon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeladen/pseuds/Adeladen
Summary: Your mother decides it's about time you and your sister learn about sex, and she has a very... unique way of teaching.If you like this, make sure to check out my other works!Commission info: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Adeladen/blogs/14124/Commission-InfoLet me know if you have any criticism or suggestions!
Relationships: Brother/Sister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159





	Practical Sexual Education

**Author's Note:**

> Like with my other works, I originally uploaded this story to hentai foundry, and people seemed to enjoy it, and I found this place at some point so I thought maybe you guys would enjoy it as well. I might write another chapter for this some day, but for now it's complete.  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Adeladen/profile

“So uh, why is our lesson here today? And what’s with this seating arrangement?” you ask curiously, shifting slightly on your seat on the edge of your mother’s bed.

“Because I have neglected this topic long enough, and now that you both are 18 you will have to learn it from a place other than the internet. The seating you will understand shortly,” your mother Victoria replies, slightly adjusting her glasses, inadvertently pushing aside some strands of her long black hair.

“And that topic is?” your sister Amelia asks from the chair she’s seated on, across from you, her cute eyes looking incredulously at her mother, eyes that are almost constantly partially covered by her long flowing blonde hair. Her face is beautiful in a homely, innocent way, while her body looks like it was made for sex with her flared hips, generous chest and tiny waist. A body she inherited from her mom.

“Sex education,” Victoria replies simply from where she’s standing, right in between you and your sister, her dainty arms held in front of her chest, pushing up against her ample bosom. Your admiration of your mother’s assets halt as you register what she said. You feel a tinge of embarrassment recalling her mention of the internet, and that time she walked in on you making use of said internet.

Amelia has a more pronounced reaction, “Se-seee… that type of education?” she asks in a baffled voice.

“Yes. Now please strip,” Victoria replies curtly.

Both you and your sister’s jaw hit the floor, both throwing out one protest after another. It isn’t like you hadn’t seen each other naked before, but that was when you were kids.

Your mother holds out a hand to stop your gripes, “What is the best way of learning?”

You sigh in sync with your sister, “Practically,” you both reply.

Your mother had always been a fan of teaching things in a more applied manner, insisting it makes learning more fun and the information easier to retain. She is of course correct, having mastered it after 10 years of teaching before moving you out to the middle of nowhere to pursue personal research. Of course, she could have continued her research from the big city you lived in before, but she maintains her position that it would hamper her research. That is how you ended up being homeschooled through high school, with the nearest school being a three hour drive away.

You and Amelia both start to awkwardly take off your clothes until you have only your underwear on and she has the same only with a bra as well. Throwing a few awkward glances at each other as you try to not ogle her barely concealed tits and bare stomach and thighs too much.

Victoria lowers her glasses and looks at the two of you, “I said strip.”

You both blanch at her command, but after spending your whole lives with that slavedriver you know it’s useless to resist once she gets this way. 

You slip out of your underwear hesitantly while your sister does the same, both of you trying to cover yourselves up with your hands as best you can. Her face a bright red, you manage to catch a few glimpses of her pink nipples and something between her legs. Your huge cock is slowly getting hard, and it’s getting hard to cover its full size, and you can see Amelia throw a few glances at it before quickly looking away.

Your mother nods, satisfied. Gesturing for you to follow, you get up and both walk to your sister. Once there, she removes the arm covering her abundant breasts, “This is the nipple, after pregnancy it secretes the milk produced by the mammary gland, allowing the feeding of infants,” she explains as you watch and try to desperately cover your boner. Amelia is beet red at this point, covering her crotch with one hand and her face with the other.

Victoria lightly taps her nipple, leading Amelia to let out a yelp in surprise, “They also become erect when aroused.”

“Moving on,” she continues, spreading apart your sister’s legs and removing her hand trying to cover her slit, revealing her cute hairless virgin pussy.

“This is what’s referred to as the vagina, although that’s not quite correct,” she places her hand on her crotch and uses a thumb to spread apart one of her pussy lips, “This is actually the labia,” she explains before using her other hand to spread her open even further. All the while your sister is letting out cute squeaks with her face buried in her hands.

“This hole you see here is the vagina,” letting you get a good look at her fleshy pink insides, moving with the rhythm of her breathing, barring the occasional twitch. A few lines of liquid are visible coming out of her hole.

Victoria stops spreading your sister, instead lightly grasping one of her lower lips, “Your sister happens to have an innie pussy, which are described as ‘very tight’ or ‘fuckable’, in reality the fact that her labia is tucked inside of her makes no difference to her tightness except for appearances. I’m just as tight with my so called ‘roast beef’ pussy.”

Hearing your mother talk about how fuckable your sister’s virgin pussy looks and comparing their tightness has brought your cock to become extremely hard, with you being unable to hide its full 12 inches. For a moment you think you see your mother looking at it with an almost concerned look.

Your mother clears her throat and lets go of your sister’s pussy lips, standing up and gesturing towards her bed while looking at you, “Please lie down on the edge.”

You hesitantly nod before lying down straight on the very end of her bed with your head against a pillow. A few moments later Victoria is dragging your embarrassed sister towards you. They kneel down to your side, right before the bed, with your mother as unabashed as always and your sister trying desperately to not look at your enormous phallus resting against your stomach, failing miserably.

Your mother wraps her hand around the base of your shaft gently, with its circumference being too large for her fingers to meet.

Turning to your sister, she explains, “This is a penis. Once erect, it is inserted into the vagina to inseminate the female,” cupping your balls with one hand she continues, “With the semen produced and stored in the testicles.”

Amelia looks on in wonder. You imagine it is the first time she has seen a penis, never having looked it up as innocent as she is.

Your veiny cock throbs with need, something your mother doesn’t fail to comment on. “You can tell by the pulsating that he’s desperate for release,” she moves her hand from your balls and to your tip, collecting your leaking precum on a finger. “Lick it,” she demands while holding it out for your sister.

“What?! You want me to put that stuff in my mouth? The stuff that leaked out of my brother’s… thing?” she asks in shock.

Victoria simply nods, pushing it even closer to your sister.

Amelia’s eyebrows furrow and she seems to debate herself internally, eyes darting between your member and the liquid on her mother’s finger. She seems to find her resolve as she gently dabs her tongue against the liquid, testing the waters before licking it up completely moments later.

Realising what she did, she covers her face in embarrassment, “Ahhh~... I didn’t mean to do that… it just tasted so… manly,” she says in a breathy voice.

Your mother nods, “Now you understand. It is our duty as women to drain his balls, it’s what our bodies are made for. You responded instinctively to the manly scent and taste.”

Amelia nods, breathing in deeply, “I do like this smell,” she says, eyes fixed on your massive cock.

Out of nowhere, your mother moves her mouth down and gives the crown of your dick a small kiss, before letting it inside your mouth with her lips wrapped around your tip. Her lips retreat before her tongue starts to dart expertly around your glans, their soft tastebuds eagerly taking in your taste. Just before you’re about to cum, she stops just as quickly as she started, releasing your phallus and adjusting her glasses like it never happened.

“Now you try putting it in your mouth.”

Your sister looks at your cock doubtfully, but still takes hold of it with her soft feminine hands, giving you a few experimental jerks while looking at it as if it was going to bite her at any second. “It looks so… grotesque, but I’m supposed to put it in my mouth?”

She brings her head closer to your enormous pillar of man meat, sticking out her tongue and licking her way from shaft to tip. Her eyebrows raise and she repeats it a few times, her tantalizing soft tongue brushing against you as she licks your cock like a lollipop with hungry eyes.

“Swallow it all the way to the base and he’ll go crazy,” your mother advises your sister.

Your sister looks at Victoria like she’s crazy, “All of it? There’s no way. I’d throw up.”

“Just try,” comes the simple reply.

Cautiously, she forms an O with her mouth and points your member towards it. Gently, she brings you inside her soft dick sucking lips, bringing her head further down your length, not stopping once you feel her clammy throat around your tip, her delicate cock sucking hole feeling oh so right against your glans. She doesn’t stop her journey until her throat has a visible bulge and her lips meet the base of your shaft.

You sigh contentedly and let yourself release your load directly down her throat. She looks at you with wide eyes as she automatically swallows each rope of cum she’s given. Your sister sucking your entire load inside her stomach is the best feeling you’ve ever had.

Amelia pulls her head back, removing your cock from her mouth with a wet pop. 

She looks at your member with awe, “That was the best,” she says, eyes filled with glee. “I could feel you pouring your cum down my throat, and it made me feel so fuzzy♥,” rubbing her stomach slightly before her hand moves further down where you can’t see, but can imagine.

Victoria smiles proudly, “You have discovered the joy of being a woman. Now you only have one last thing to give him.”

Your sister nods before standing up, jutting out her pelvis and presenting her wet snatch. Victoria chuckles, “Not like that, turn around.”

Amelia raises an eyebrow and turns around, pointing her fat ass towards you, “It can go in this way too? Not just from the front?”

Your mother stands up next to her, “Yes it can sweetie.” Your mother grips your cock and brings it between your sister’s legs, her pussy lips hugging it, drawing out a moan from your sister. She starts desperately trying to bring your tip to her teenage cunny, but her short stature and your enormous size brings it outside her reach, standing too tall even if she stands on her toes.

Your mother sees this dilemma and lifts Amelia by her armpits. Amelia takes hold of your cock with her dainty hand and points it towards her damp entrance as Victoria slowly lowers your sister down your monstrous length. 

“Aaahhhhh~!” your sister lets out.

Your tip easily parts her pussy folds around you as you head deeper inside her, scraping your glans against her silken vaginal folds. With some of your length inside her, she can stand on her own two feet finally as Victoria lets go. She slowly continues her journey of spearing herself on your rod, letting inch after inch of her brother’s invader inside where no other man has gone before.

Finally her smackable ass lands on your lap, with her legs off the edge of the bed, toes curling and uncurling and eyes closed in pleasure. Your bruteish cockhead pushes against her delicate innermost depths. She seems very happy to be sitting on her brother’s cock, and so does her pussy, as it gives you a hug in the form of a tight squeeze from top to bottom.

Amelia opens her eyes and looks down at her bulged stomach, “Wow~, I feel so full inside♥! I never knew I had this much space inside me♥!”

Your sister looks behind her at you, “Do my insides feel good for you~♥♥?” As she asks this, her face looks slightly strained as her tunnel clamps down on you like a vice, almost making you cum on the spot.

You let out a slight groan, “Yeah your pussy feels great, sis.”

Her face radiates joy and her fuckhole clenches even tighter around your cock.

With another groan, you warn her, “I’m gonna cum soon with how tight you are.”

Her eyes go wide before she stands up, shifting her folds around your glans tantalizingly. “I’ve gotta take it out before you cum inside!” she says with a panicked voice.

She stands up to the tip of her toes and doesn’t even manage to dislodge half of your invader. She tries wrapping her hands around you and pulling you out, but fails. Next she tries jumping, the only result being that her cunt stimulates you even more as it slides out and in again, with her voluminous ass flesh wobbling as she does.

She attempts to walk forward, but your massive cock locks her in place, but she does manage to make you bulge her stomach even more obscenely as your member pushes against her fluttering cunt walls.

Bouncing up and down your cock, she desperately tries to get you out of her before you get her pregnant, only managing to massage you with her womanhood even further as it convulses around you.

The girl speared on your cock tries asking her mother for help, simply getting a “It’s fine, don’t worry about it, these kinds of things happen,” in response.

Eventually you can’t hold on any longer as you start to release your load inside your sister’s fertile pussy.

She looks back at you in terror before her mouth forms an O and she lets out a howl, plopping herself down on you, filling herself with your cockmeat and expertly positioning your cockhead against her cervix. 

“Knock me up~!” she squeals needily. Her vaginal walls milk out your cum greedily as you fire it inside her unprotected baby maker. The tightness of her velvety insides constrain and coax out a bigger load than you’ve ever had, draining your cock dry. Your mother looks on with a warm smile.

She sits there for a while, recovering from her orgasm as you lie there and enjoy being blanketed by her cunt’s love.

Your sister’s recovery takes only a minute. She stands up in a daze before thrusting her hips back and forth, kneading your cock against her wet, velvety cunt walls. The movement is inelegant, but effective.

Soon Amelia decides another part of her pussy is in need of being smothered by your cock, as she puts her hands on her neck and swivels her hips in a circle while slowly moving up and down, letting you hit different depths and angles of her slick and delicate teenage pussy. Her silky blonde hair whipping around as she does.

Amelia’s pirouettes on your dick makes your glans rub against her every fold, and with the sight of her wobbling ass it makes you cum very quickly. Sensing your cock throbbing, she sits down to place her womb right on top of your cockhead, letting your ropes of semen hit their target of your sister’s fertile baby factory. Again overwhelmed by the pleasure of being impregnated she cums, her snatch convulsing around you wildly.

“Ah♥! It feels… so nice when you, hmph, let your cock juice ooout inside meee♥~” your sister mewls, slowly grinding her generous ass against you while cumming.

You finally notice Victoria sitting in a very unflattering position, with her slick finger going in and out of her dripping pussy, apparently too turned on by seeing her son impregnate her daughter. So does Amelia, giving her mother a sweet smile and wave, “Hope you enjoy the show~”

And what a show she puts on. With her pussy leaking a veritable flood of semen, her ass is covered in a slick layer of it. She raises herself once again, making a schhlip noise as her bottom loses contact with your sex stained crotch.

Your sister once again puts her hands on her neck and starts to expertly ride your cock. Your enormous size giving her freedom to move however she pleases, she spins, shakes her ass and slams herself down on your cock. Wet slapping sounds ringing out as she hops up and down your lap with abandon, her wet pussyfolds massaging you along the way. Her face a mix of concentration and pleasure, as if the only thing in the world that mattered was riding your cock. It’s as if she had become an expert cock rider in mere minutes, milking out load after load like a seasoned whore. 

With great deliberation, you sit up and lift your slut of a sister off your dick, causing her to look at you with puppy eyes, “Was I not good enough?” she asks sadly.

You pat her head, “You were great,” pointing to your mother, “But I need to do something about her.”

Victoria had obviously cum several times while watching your sister ride you, but she always covered her mouth to stop any moans from slipping out, not that you didn't hear them anyway. Now that she’s been noticed, she doesn’t stop her masturbating but does look at you with a mix of pitiful and proud eyes. Amelia nods, understanding that she can’t let her mother be in such a state.

“I’m so shameless aren’t I? While you’re doing such a good job as the man of the house… I’m chasing pleasure on my own,” Victoria says with sorrow. You chuckle.

Getting up, you head to your mother and scoop her up in your arms before laying her down on her bed wearing nothing but her glasses and shirt. Amelia quickly lies down next to her, pussy still leaking a flood of your semen. Your mother looks at you with curious and almost pathetic eyes, taking in the view of your enormous phallus and rubbing her thighs together with need.

You take off her shirt and bra, exposing the enormous breasts you once fed on. With a light pinch she lets out a loud and cute moan, her body so sensitive the slightest touch leaves her shivering. Your sister jumps on this opportunity, putting her mouth on her other breast and sucking on it.

As her whorish moans ring out, you realise she’s going to cum. And there’s no need to let those wonderful pussy contractions go to waste. Angling yourself to line up with her hairy pussy, you easily penetrate her. Victoria almost howls in pleasure, “Use me like a woman♥~!”

Your mother’s cunt welcomes you with a tight squeeze, containing all her love as a mother. As you push further inside her depths, you kiss her cervix with your tip, and her experienced body knows exactly what to do as her cervix opens for you, letting the head of your cock into her womb.

“Oooh♥! You’re returning to where you came from♥~!” she lets out in between powerful orgasms, her body overwhelmed with pleasure as her son’s large cock enters where no man has gone before.

Your sister stops suckling on your mother and looks at the outline of your cock visible through her stomach. 

“I can see how deep inside mommy you are~” Amelia says with a giggle. She lies down on her moaning mother, making their voluminous breasts press against each other and rubbing their sensitive nipples against one another. You feel the weight of your sister against your cock inside Victoria’s vaginal tunnel, leading to a squeal of pleasure from her as her pussy is stretched to its limits.

“Now I can feel how deep inside mommy you are through my stomach~” she says proudly with another giggle.

The immense tightness of your mother’s mature pussy gets too much to bear as you unload directly into her womb, guaranteeing her pregnancy.

“FUCK♥! GIVE ME ANOTHER BABY HONEY♥!” Victoria demands as her body starts to shake violently with the most powerful orgasm yet, one every woman who knows the pleasure of being bred has enjoyed. Moans of a wanton whore ringing out as she’s impregnated by her own son.

Her wet, rippling cuntflesh skillfully milks out every last drop of semen with its embrace, clutching your length tightly.

Once you’ve emptied your balls in your mother’s snatch, you pull out and stick it in your sister’s conveniently positioned snatch. Going from mature pussy to teenage pussy is delightful, with each having its own strengths and weaknesses, but both feeling like they’re made exactly to please your dick. Just the act of switching from your sister and mother’s pussies brings you immense pleasure, knowing they’re there for you to use freely. 

And so you slam your hips into their cocksleeves with wild abandon, only caring about releasing your seed inside them. 

Eventually you all collapse from exhaustion, Amelia passing out to your side, covered in sweat and cum. You lie on your side and spoon your mother as her eyes droop. Bringing your cock to her entrance, you slide on in and embrace your mother gently, “I’ll sleep while inside of you.”

Your mother smiles blissfully, “I would be overjoyed to have your fat cock fill my pussy while we sleep♥~” she replies lovingly, shoving her big butt closer to you to make sure it’s all inside of her.

And so you fall asleep, inside your mom’s snug and silky pussy, with it squeezing and massaging your cock, milking out several loads.


End file.
